Family
by Willowfan
Summary: Senior year and Rachel Berry has a surprise house guest. What will the other gleeks make of him? ANd whats up with Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

**Family** by Willowfan

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even the computer I am writing this on.

**Spoilers:** Glee season 1&2 and Leverage Season 3

**Description:** Eliot takes the summer off to decompress and spend a little time with his family.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

"It's done, man." Hardison said, turning to Eliot. He handed the hitter a bus ticket and a small earbud.

Eliot took the ticket and glanced at the small tech that would allow the team to stay in contact with Eliot. He shook his head.

"I'm not taking you guys." Eliot growled out. "I'm going alone."

Hardison looked at Nate and Sophie, silently questioning them. "Just for emergencies, man." he pressed.

"If it gets so bad that I need to call someone, do you think any of you will be able to get there in time to help me?" Eliot asked. "Besides, I'm just taking the summer off. Moreau is locked up, but that just made a bunch of new enemies to add to our already impressive list of people that want to kick our asses." he said, tucking the bus ticket away.

Nate nodded to Hardison and the hacker put the earbud back in the small case with the others. "Just try to stay out of trouble and if you do need our help, call."

Eliot nodded once. Three years ago, if someone would have told him he would be a part of a team, he would have laughed. If someone would have told him that he would be a part of a team that he trusted, he would have gotten violent. But he was now. He trusted the team and he knew that they were looking out for him.

"I'll be fine. It's my brother. I haven't seen him in awhile and now that I'm straight, I thought I would look him up." Eliot reached out and grabbed his bag. "Try to mend the fence." he said softly.

Nate nodded once. "Good luck."

Sophie reached out and rubbed Eliots arm. "We just worry when you disappear."

Eliot grinned. "I can take care of myself." he turned and headed for the door, almost running into Parker, who was standing in front of it with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. She was actually glaring at him.

"I don't get it." she said, shifting her stance.

"Get what, Parker?" Eliot sighed.

"Whats the big deal about family?" Parker was an orphan. She never knew her family. In fact, she grew up in foster care and it was NOT something she would ever want to go back to.

"Sometimes, they're all you got." Eliot smiled, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder. "And sometimes, they are the only ones that forgive you."

"Are we a family?" Parker asked.

"Close enough to count." Eliot smiled, pulling the blonde in for a tight hug. "Gotta go. Take care and stay low."

"Don't die." Parker said, hugging him back.

"It's small town Ohio, Parker." Eliot said. "Not what I would call a scary place."

Eliot walked out the door and headed for the bus station. Once he was out of the building, Nate turned back to the group. "Hardison, run it."

Hardison clicked on the remote and the monitors popped on each displaying data. "Lima Ohio. Small town, almost literally in the middle of nowhere. No big players live there, no big players want to live there or even want to know about it."

Sophie smiled. If Nate was the father figure of this rag tag group of "children" than she was definitely the mother. And they look out for their family.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Rachel Berry clutched her books to her chest and hurried through the halls, just trying to get through her day unscathed. So far, she had been successful. Three class periods, the passing time between them, and lunch followed by three more classes and she had not been targeted for slushiee attack. She was no longer under any impression that the Glee Club was cool now.

They had gone to Nationals in New York City last year and while they did not win, or even place in the top ten, they had done well. But it did nothing for their reputation. They were still outcasts, misfits, losers, and geeks. But they didn't care. The animosity they had felt for each other had truly been buried in the past...so far.

Even enemies such as herself and Quinn were getting along better now. Although they had sent only a handful of texts over the summer, it was more than the previous three years combined. So Rachel was optimistic.

As Rachel rounded the corner heading for Glee, she spotted someone at the end of the hall. David Karofsky. He was her main tormentor. But he didn't look like he was carrying anything, not surprising since he seemed to mellow a bit since last year. But Rachel was still nervous. She managed to duck into the choir room as the boy passed, his head down, not even noticing her. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

While a part of her was wondering what had the boy so distracted, another was jubilant that he had not even noticed her. That meant she might get home today without a slushiee facial. She squared her shoulders and turned to find a seat. She was the first on in Glee, but due to the care she took in getting here, she was only first by a few minutes. The rest of the club slowly trickled in, each taking their seats.

The meeting was a standard start of the year club meeting. They discussed what everyone did over the summer, what new music they were listening to, and also upcoming competition (thanks to Rachel's insistence) and they agreed to a tentative invitationals set list. All in all it was a standard, slightly productive, first meeting of the year.

Shue nodded and checked the clock. "That's all for..." he was cut off by a guitar being played from the hallway and a voice echoing closer, obviously heading for the room.

**Well I know they say all goods things**

**Must come to some kinda of ending**

**We were so damn good, I guess we never stood a chance**

**Go on and find what you've been missin**

**When that highways tried a listenin**

**You'll see i'm not that easy to forget**

A man walked into the room, his hair hanging loosely at his shoulders as he strummed expertly on the guitar. He sang with an accent, and he sang well. His eyes swept the room and he grinned.

**When a new moon shines through your window**

**Or you hear a sad song on the radio**

**Then you don't know why you but just start to cry**

**Or your driving round on a sunny day**

**And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain**

**Then a memory hits you right out of the blue**

**Thats just me**

**Thinking of you**

No one expected what happened next. Rachel stood and slowly made her way to the stranger, picking up the next verse of the song.

**I'm not gonna try to stop you**

**Don't mean that i don't want too**

**If i know you, you've already made up your mind**

**So go on and go if you're really leaving**

**Put a million miles between us**

**But you still feel me like I'm right there at your side**

She stopped, letting the stranger take up the chorus again.

**When a new moon shines through your window**

**Or you hear a sad song on the radio**

**Then you don't know why you but just start to cry**

**Or your driving round on a sunny day**

**And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain**

**Then a memory hits you right out of the blue**

**That's just me**

**Thinking of you**

Rachel poured herself into the next line, tears coming to her eyes as she belted out the notes.

**And I'm thinkin about the road your on**

**I'm thinkin about you coming home**

**I'm wondering if you got your radio on**

Their voices merged as the stranger turned, staring into Rachel's eyes. His eyes also beginning to tear.

**When a new moon shines through your window**

**Or you hear a sad song on the radio**

**Then you don't know why but you just start to cry**

**Or your driving round on a sunny day**

**And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain**

**Then a memory hits you right out of the blue**

**That's just me**

**Thinking of you**

**Yeah, That's just me**

**Thinking of you**

The last few notes faded as he stopped playing. He set the guitar down and smiled softly. "Hey star."

Rachel didn't say a word, but launched herself at the man, hugging him to her, grasping at him and trying to pull him tighter as she openly wept. The stranger had to gather her close, as her knees had buckled as she clung to him.

"I'm back." the stranger said softly. "I'm back star."

No one spoke, no one took their eyes off the two people radiating such intense emotion.

Eventually, however, Rachel regained her poise. She wiped her eyes and had a smile on her face so large she was sure that her face would split. Then, she reared back and slapped him. Hard.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

**A/N-** First chapter. I hope you like it. I will try to update about once a week or so. Please review!

**A/N 2-** Eliot's song is from S3 e6 of Leverage "The Studio Job" Now...I am tweaking here a bit...and saying that Eliot DIDN'T sing that song, but it was one he and Rachel knew. He sang a different one for the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the alerts and the review. Here is another chapter:) SO sorry about the long time. Forgive me. Previous disclaimers apply.**

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

The club, still watching curiously, gasped. Puck and Finn both stood up, ready to jump in. No one registered it, but Quinn also stood. Even SHE wasn't sure why.

"I guess I deserved that." the man said. "You look good."

"I thought...we all thought..." Rachel's bottom lip quivered. "We thought you were dead." she said softly. "It's been seven years."

The man nodded. "I am so, so sorry."

Mr. Shue coughed lightly and suddenly Rachel seemed to notice she was not alone.

"I apologize." Rachel said quickly. She reached out and grasped the mans hand tightly. "Fellow Glee clubbers, this is my Uncle. Eliot Spencer." the man nodded, eying Puck and Finn as they moved closer. He laughed lightly to himself.

"Nice." Santana raised an appraising eyebrow.

Rachel looked horrified as she realized that Santana was checking her uncle out. "Santana!"

"What? The man has the goods Berry." Santana shrugged, unapologetic, and continued to leer.

"Ok. We're leaving." Rachel said, dragging Eliot to the door.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Rachel had dragged Eliot all the way to her car in the parking lot when she suddenly stopped. "Does dad know you're here?" she asked.

Eliot shook his head. "I-I wanted to see you first." he said. "He gonna be pissed?"

Rachel grinned. "You should be more worried about Daddy's reaction."

Eliot groaned.

When Eliot enlisted, he told Eli that he would stay in contact, and he made a promise to Rachel that he would always keep in contact. He broke that promise and things spiraled out of control from there. Until Nate Ford came along and gave him back control of his life.

Eli Berry was born Eli Spencer, he took his new husbands last name and became Eli Berry. Leroy was very protective of both his husband and his daughter. When Eliot last contacted them, Leroy made it clear what he felt of Eliot's new life, before Nate Ford. It wasn't that Eliot was scared of Leroy, it was more that he didn't want to permanently sever the ties with Rachel and Eli by beating the crap out of Leroy, provoked or not.

Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to the meeting.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Quinn Fabray was a girl that seemed to have everything. She was popular, talented and she was beautiful. But it was all a facade. She had no control in her life and her only goal for the longest time was to get approval from her father. Everything was just a means to gain that approval. Captain of the Cheerios? That just meant that she was the best, the most disciplined. Honor roll student and number one in her class? That just showed that she was smarter. Even Glee club showed that she had a vast range of talent that HE would approve of.

It all crumbled over one night. Her father kicked her out of her own home and set a timer to pack up her life. He said she was no longer his daughter and he didn't know who she was. He had tossed her out just when she needed him the most.

He also taught her a very important lesson. One that she actually took to heart. She could only rely on herself. Oh, she knew she had friends in school, and especially Glee, but they could only offer support. When the time came to take action; to stand up and face consequences or pick herself up again after defeat, she could only rely on herself to make the decision to do that.

So she did. She moved back in with her mother and they started fresh. Judy filed for divorce and Russell moved out. They were getting their life back on track and Quinn finally, _finally_, saw a small light at the end of what seemed like a very dark tunnel. She should have known it wouldn't last.

"Mom...I'm home!" Quinn called out, closing the door behind her and dropping her bag off by the door and heading into the house.

"Quinnie!" Judy called out, moving into the foyer and hugging Quinn. "I have news, dear." she smiled tightly, Quinn's first clue that something was amiss.

"Ok?" Quinn said softly, now on alert. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel something in the air.

"I just ask that you keep an open mind and remember that to err is human, forgive divine." Judy said, placing her hands on Quinn's cheeks and staring intently into her eyes.

"Mom...you're kinda freaking me out." Quinn said, grabbing Judy's hands and lowering them. "What's going on?"

"Hello Quinnie." a deep voice said from the entrance to the study. Russell Fabray walked out, smiling what he thought was a charming smile, but it just made him look like a shark.

"Daddy." Quinn said softly. She looked at Judy and shook her head. "What's going on?"

"Your father is moving back in, Quinn." Judy replied, going to stand next to her husband. She looked at Quinn and smiled. "We're going to be a family again. Isn't it wonderful?"

Quinn simply stared. "I...I have...I have to go now." she said, backing towards the door.

"Go?" Russell said, cocking his head to the side. "You just got here."

Quinn shot him a look. "I just...I have stuff to do. I just remembered." she opened the door and closed it, running to her car. She didn't even try to fight the tears that fell. She felt betrayed, ambushed. She and her mother were fine, why was he back? What did he want? And why did she feel actual fear when looking at him now?

Quinn drove, she didn't have a destination in mind other than away. So she just drove. She stopped the car and ran to the door, banging on it repeatedly until it was finally opened. Quinn flung herself into the arms of the person there and just cried. She felt the person guide her into the house, whispering reassurance to her and rubbing her back until she finally calmed down.

Quinn looked around and seemed to be waking up. She eased herself out of the persons arms and looked into brown eyes that held a healthy amount of concern. It was a look she had never seem coming from those eyes, and Quinn felt immediate pressure to reassure that she was fine. She hated to see worry in those eyes.

"I'm fine." Quinn said softly, her voice thick from crying. A hand reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Quinn leaned into the hand and closed her eyes. She felt so safe, and she grasped onto that feeling like she was drowning. "Thank you." she said softly.

"What happened?" the voice was soft. Quinn didn't know it could be so soft, but she was more taken by the caring she heard.

"My dad." Quinn said softly. "He is moving back in." tears welled in her eyes again and Quinn lowered herself , laying her head on the lap of the person next to her. "I am so scared." she sobbed brokenly. She had been a huge disappointment to her father, to the family name. She knew that her father could not forgive her that easily. The look on his face was burned into her memory. It was not a kind face of a loving father. It was the face of a cold, calculating man who knew he had power over those he looked down on. And he definitely had power over her. She could only imagine what he was going to do. "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked softly, trying not to sound as if she was as desperate as she felt.

"Of course. Yes, of course you can." the soothing voice replied, stroking her hair.

Quinn nodded and a rattling breath escaped from her. She felt relief like she had never known. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. She was exhausted. "Thank you Rachel."

Rachel simply nodded, her eyes tearing up at the broken girl in her lap. She had NEVER seen this side of Quinn, even when she was pregnant. Quinn was totally and utterly broken. And the first person Quinn had come to was her? Rachel steeled herself. If Quinn could trust her with this, than Rachel would prove herself up to the task of being the rock that Quinn could rebuild herself upon. She would be there, no matter what, and be whatever Quinn needed.

Eliot looked at the two girls on the sofa and furrowed his brow. He never liked to see kids get hurt, and this was no exception. The was Lima, Ohio. What the hell could be going on in LIMA that had this kind of effect on a girl? Eliot growled and turned to head back to his room. Whatever it was, it better hope that Eliot never found it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- New chapter! Yay! Enjoy and review please :)**

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Rachel covered Quinn with the blanket on the back of the couch and headed into the kitchen, her brow furrowed and worry evident on her face.

"She ok?" Eliot asked, carrying a basket of laundry down the stairs.

Rachel nodded. "Exhausted, I would guess."

"Got a second?" he asked, nodding his head to the laundry room door.

Rachel nodded.

Eliot held up a sweater and Rachel's eyes widened. The bright blue stain covered the front of the garment. He held up a shirt, stained red. He pulled out another sweater, darker, but the green stain could still be seen. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very clumsy?" she fidgeted.

Eliot shook his head. "What's going on, star?"

Rachel sighed and leaned against the wall as Eliot went back to sorting the laundry. "How was high school for you?"

Eliot shrugged. "Fine."

"And for daddy?"

Eliot paused and sighed. "Not so fine." he said softly. "I tried to shield him when I could, but..." he trailed off.

Rachel nodded. "So you know how cruel high school students can be."

Eliot gripped the side of the washer. "You getting hassled?"

"A slushee facial every now and again." she shrugged.

Eliot looked confused. "Shlushee? As in..."

Rachel nodded. "The frozen drink...yup..." she mimed tossing one at Eliot. "Right in the face. Usually in passing, and so fast there is no time to prepare for it."

Eliot narrowed his eyes. "At you?"

"At everyone in Glee, except Brittany." she scrunched up her forehead in contemplation. "I don't think anyone is actually stupid enough to slushee Brittany."

"But you get them?"

"I do." she sighed. "Not as much as I used to, but ya...sometimes I still do."

Eliot shook his head. "And your dads know about this?"

Rachel looked down and absently played with her fingers. "I'm in charge of the laundry."

Eliot shook his head. "It ain't right." he growled, thinking of someone tossing a slushee into Rachel's face and the washer creaked as his grip tightened.

"It is what it is." she shrugged. "I am leaving in a year. It doesn't matter."

"You're still turning the other cheek when you should be kicking them in the..." Eliot was cut off as he saw movement in the doorway.

Rachel followed his gaze and saw a nervous looking Quinn standing there.

"Quinn!" she turned to face the blonde.

"Berry." Quinn said softly.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything. I'm sorry, i'm being a very poor host. I should have gotten you a refreshment of some kind, something to drink, or food. Are you hungry? I can make..." Rachel headed into the kitchen and was only stopped when Quinn reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm good. I just wanted to...I mean, we aren't..." Quinn seemed to be struggling with words and Rachel knew that the ex-cheerio was a very private person.

"It's perfectly alright Quinn." Rachel smiled warmly. "But I'm starving and should be making dinner anyway."

Quinn nodded, glad that Rachel understood how hard it was for her to open up. "Dinner sounds great. Need some help?"

Rachel beamed a smile. "Of course! Any help you provide would be most welcome."

Eliot furrowed his brow as the two girls headed to the kitchen. "Better not get a slushee while i'm here...all i'm sayin." he muttered, starting the wash.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Quinn's offer to help was more of an offer to keep company while Rachel cooked. Hazel eyes followed Rachel around the quite modest and comfortable kitchen. It was reminiscent of the entire Berry home. It was small, only three bedrooms with a finished basement. The dining room was sacrificed by taking down the dividing wall and extending the living room. A small table with seating for four was located in the cozy kitchen. Most of all though, it was inviting. It was warm. It seemed like everything that a _home_ should feel like.

There were pictures of Rachel everywhere. Her fathers obviously cherished her. She was the center of their home life. Pictures, trophy's, awards, plaques and ribbons adorned almost every wall. Before finding Rachel after her impromptu nap, Quinn had looked at a few of the awards. Rachel had indeed won a dance recital at three months old. Quin had a hard time picturing how that was possible, but the girl had the ribbon to prove it.

"So what are we having?" she asked softly.

Rachel smiled, looking at the blonde. "Mushroom Bolognese."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and quirked the corner of her mouth. Just because she had never heard of it didn't mean that whatever was cooking didn't smell amazing.

"It's a vegan spaghetti recipe." Rachel said softly. "Totally meat and animal product free."

Quinn nodded. 'Right. Berry is vegan.'

"It's delicious, I promise." Rachel assured Quinn, suddenly seeming unsure.

"It is." a deep voice cut in. Rachel beamed brightly and looked behind the cheerleader.

Quinn stood up and turned. Standing in front of her was a very tall black man, slightly taller than Finn. But Finn wasn't nearly as big. The man in front of her was huge. He towered over Quinn at almost six and a half feet. And he wasn't soft, he looked solid as a wall.

"Daddy. This is Quinn." Rachel said, introducing the two. "Quinn, this is my daddy. Dr. Leroy Berry."

Leroy smiled and reached out for the limp hand Quinn had put out from reflex. His hand dwarfed hers but his grip was gentle.

"A pleasure to meet one of Rachel's friends from school."

Quinn nodded. There was NO way he knew anything that happened to Rachel in school. He had no way of knowing what _she _did to Rachel. Quinn suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She shouldn't be here. She didn't know why she came to Rachel's house. She didn't have any real destination in mind, she wasn't even sure how she knew where Rachel lived. Sure, there was the party, but she had come with Brittany and Artie, and she wasn't paying that close attention to where they drove. But still, she had shown up here. She had not even hesitated when Rachel answered the door, and she was damn sure that the feeling she felt when Rachel held her was relief and near overwhelming gratitude.

"Daddy, Quinn has had a very trying day and asked to spend the night." Rachel said. "I hope that is alright?"

Leroy nodded. "Of course."

Quinn wanted to protest, the fact that she had tormented Rachel and her parents knew _nothing_ about it made her want to tuck her tail between her legs and just slink away, ashamed. But where would she go? It was the same as before...minus the pregnancy, of course. And she had exiled herself from the house. Ok, it wasn't exactly the same. But the not having a place...that was the same. That really got her thinking. Was she really one of the popular kids? Shouldn't her friends be lining up for the chance to take her in in her hour of need? But she knew they weren't. She had to rely on her former enemy. It was very surreal.

"Thank you, Mr. Berry." Quinn said softly. "I know it's short notice and all."

Leroy smiled. "I like her, pumpkin." he said, kissing Rachel on the top of her head. "She is very polite."

Rachel smiled.

Eliot watched the family interact from the laundry room doorway and smiled. Whatever Quinn was running from, scared her. But she felt safe with Rachel, and Rachel was ecstatic at having the blonde here. As far as Eliot was concerned, Quinn could move in to keep that smile on Rachel's face.

"Leroy?" Eliot said, grabbing his coat. "I'm gonna head to the store, pick up some stuff for tomorrow night. You need anything?"

Leroy shook his head and looked at Rachel. "Anything you can think of pumpkin?"

Rachel paused stirring the sauce and thought for a few seconds. "Just remember to get the Tofu-pups this time." she grinned.

Eliot shuddered. "It ain't right...we got pointy teeth for a reason." he said, heading for the door.

Rachel chuckled. "I love you, Uncle Eliot!"

Eliot grunted and waved. He loved his niece but...Tofu-pups? Seriously?

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Quinn sat on the sofa, water glass hand as she thought about everything that had happened. Her mother was letting her father move back in. Why? They were fine, weren't they? True, she wasn't that knowledgeable about the house finances but if things were bad her mom would say something, right?

It just didn't make any sense. And the way her mother just sprang all of this on her...it wasn't fair. Her father had kicked her out of her home, out of her safe place, when she needed that safe place the most. He had tossed her aside like she was _**trash**_. He had said it himself...he didn't know who she was anymore. He didn't recognize her. But she knew him, she recognized him. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

He would expect her to just...go back to pretending to be the perfect little girl. The perfect daughter with the perfect grades and the perfect life and everything had better be **PERFECT**! She felt the glass trembling in her hand and the weight of so much expectation crushing down on her. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't breathe. She had to go. Had to get out of here, had to try to escape. Why couldn't he just let her be _happy_? Wasn't that enough, that she was happy?

Quinn stood up abruptly and turned to make a dash for the door when she saw him. Rachel's uncle. Eliot, she remembered. He was standing in the entryway to the room, arms folded across his chest. The room was cloaked in shadow, only the light coming from the kitchen lit the living room where she was sleeping.

Rachel had apologized profusely, since Eliot was here he was in the guest bedroom and until they made up the living area in the basement for him, Quinn had to take the couch. Rachel was mortified. She offered her own bed, offering to take the couch, but Quinn just smiled and waved it off. The couch really was comfortable. And it was a huge step from a fold out bed in the basement.

"You ok?" Eliot asked softly.

Quinn nodded. "Just taking this back." she held up the glass.

Eliot nodded once. He recognized the look on her face. She was in fight or flight mode and from the way she moved before she spotted him, she was choosing flight. What the hell had her so scared? "Rachel is ecstatic that you're here." he said quietly as Quinn passed by. "She didn't have many...friends...growing up." he said.

Quinn nodded. She knew that, she was one of the reasons why.

"You being here, staying the night...means more to her than she shows." Eliot pressed. "Thank you."

Quinn sighed. There went her running plan. "What would she like for breakfast? Maybe I could cook her something as a thanks."

Eliot grinned. "I got that sorted. Just...just be her friend. Be there when she wakes up."

Quinn nodded. "I can handle that."

Eliot nodded. "Good night."

Quinn waved, settling back onto the couch. It really was a comfortable couch. And Quinn really did smile, imagining the look on Rachel's face tomorrow when she came down and saw Quinn sitting at the table. Maybe staying wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** All previous disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

Rachel stretched as she sat up in bed. It was four minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She sighed and looked around the room. She should be eager to begin her daily routine, everything on it designed to get her closer to her goal: Broadway Star.

Her elliptical would keep her in shape and give her the stamina needed. Her mattress was designed for optimum support and allowed for complete, restful sleep. Everything was preparing her for her role on Broadway. But nothing in her room was preparing her for what she knew was going to happen when she went downstairs.

Quinn would be gone. Rachel knew this as sure as she knew she would be a star someday. Quinn hated..._hated_...appearing weak and last night Rachel had never seen Quinn look so weak before. She was a wreck. Not that Rachel would ever make fun of Quinn for that. But Quinn would hate that Rachel knew it and so she would do what she always did when she was faced with something she couldn't deal with. Quinn would run.

"She probably left sometime last night." Rachel said softly, heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had hoped that Quinn would stay, that she would confide in her and at the very least allow her to be there to vent to. It couldn't be healthy keeping all of that inside. Sighing and deciding to just accept her fate, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to begin her morning regimen. Quinn would either be there or not be there. Rachel, being the eternal optimist, hoped she would still be there.

Downstairs, Quinn cracked an eye open as her nose caught a scent. She knew Berry was vegan AND jewish, but she would know the smell anywhere. She got up, ran a hand over her hair to make sure that it wasn't to awful, and made her way to the kitchen, following the heavenly scent. There at the stove, watching over a pan stood Rachel's uncle Eliot. In the pan, adding distinctive sizzling to the heavenly aroma, there was bacon cooking. Not the fake veggie bacon that tasted like someone dipped cardboard in bacon grease. But actual bacon. Quinn sat numbly on a stool and stared at the pan, nodding slightly to the man also sitting at the counter. Rachel's daddy Leroy sat there, also staring lovingly at the pan sizzling on the stovetop.

The kitchen had a center island that had six stools around it for casual dining. She knew they had a formal dining room, with a very nice table. But this was more intimate.

Eli Berry walked into the room, adjusting his tie and smiling. "You're drooling." he said, chuckling.

Eliot turned and caught sight of Quinn, nodding and smiling. "Morning." he said softly. "There's coffee." he nodded towards the machine at the end of the counter.

Quinn just nodded, her eyes never leaving the pan.

Eliot raised an eyebrow.

Quinn smirked inside and now knew why HER eyebrow never seemed to phase Rachel. Eliot was a pro.

"I'll save you some if you grab me a cup too." Leroy said, also staring at the pan.

"Can I trust you, though?" Quinn countered. "It's bacon. I'm guessing it's rare in the house?"

Leroy nodded. "Very. I can't actually remember the last time I had it."

"You had some the other day." Eli sighed, sitting at the counter as well.

"But honey, this is different." Leroy protested. Eli rolled his eyes.

"We're getting rid of that pan." Eli grumbled, kissing his husband. "Good morning."

Leroy's staring contest with the sizzling pan was broken as he turned and kissed his husband softly. "Morning." he smiled.

Eliot sat the plate of fresh, still sizzling bacon on the table, and Quinn took the opportunity to snatch up a good portion of the apparently rare commodity while Leroy was distracted. She smiled in triumph. "The price you pay for true love. "she smiled as Leroy pouted.

"Good morning everyone!' Rachel walked briskly into the kitchen and stopped short. She was dressed in red shorts, a black sports bra and white Nike's with red highlights. She stopped abruptly and gasped. "Quinn." she breathed lightly.

Quinn turned and almost stopped breathing. Rachel looked...well...Rachel looked HOT. Quinn felt her face turn red to the tips of her ears. She just sat there as Leroy took her plate, and even the piece of bacon in her hand, halfway to her mouth, as she stared wide eyed and frozen.

"Isn't it though." Leroy said, grinning.

Quinn just nodded, still staring at Rachel. Rachel had legs. Rachel had NICE legs. And abs. Dear god, she had NICE abs. Quinn swallowed as Rachel moved closer.

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Rachel asked, moving closer.

Quinn nodded. She then shook her head, realizing that she was staring to hard and to long. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm good." she smiled. "Um...I was just...I just never saw...I mean, you look..." she stammered, finally sighing and closing her eyes and taking a breath. "

Rachel smiled bashfully, reddening slightly. "What are your plans for today, Quinn?" she asked, changing the subject. "I mean, if you don't have plans I was thinking we could go to the mall, or for coffee, or just hang out and watch movies and eat junk food all day. Of course with your strict Cheerio's diet, you probably won't have to much room for junk, but I would be happy to research alternative..." she was silenced by Eliot coughing.

"You gotta learn to take a breath in between chapters, Star." he chuckled.

Rachel stomped a foot and put her fists on her hips. "Are you saying that my breath control is in some way flawed?1 Because I will have you know I have EXCELLENT breath control! As a future Broadway star and already quite an accomplished singer my breathing HAS to be perfect!"

Eliot smirked. "True. But you also have to let other people join in or it's not really a conversation, it's just you talking at them."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply and then snapped it shut. She turned back to Quinn and shrugged. "He's right, I apologize, Quinn."

Quinn just grinned. "We can do the mall and then movies. And as for the junk food, Cheerio's workouts are pretty intense. I think I can work anything off I eat." she smiled.

Rachel's smiled was blinding. "Excellent!" she was about to speak again when there was a knock at the door. Rachel stopped and sighed. "I'll get it." she placed her hand on Leroy's shoulder as he started to stand. Quinn's hand stopped moving, Leroy's plate halfway to her spot when he glared at her. Quinn just smiled and pushed the plate back.

"I have more." Eliot shook his head, placing another plate down in front of Quinn.

Quinn shrugged and thanked him as Rachel walked back in, a frown on her face. "Uncle Eliot. The door is for you."

Eliot raised an eyebrow and turned the burner off. "Wonder who it could be." he muttered, tensing slightly. If anyone from his past was looking for him, he didn't want his family in danger. It's why he had avoided any contact with them for the last seven years. Nate and the crew were making him soft.

As he walked to the door he furrowed his brow. He didn't recognize the man. That sent his alarms going. "Can I help you?"

"Eliot Spencer?" the man asked, looking around nervously.

Eliot nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"I...well, I was on my way to Boston to see your boss, Mr. Ford when I heard you might be in town." the man stammered. "My name is Albert Motta, but you can call me Al." he said, reaching out a hand.

Eliot sighed. He was supposed to be on vacation. Dammit, Nate. "Look, Mr. Motta..." he started.

"Al. Call me Al." Al corrected.

"Al. Look, I'm on vacation. I'm sure Nate can help with whatever it is." Eliot said.

Al sighed. "I'm sure, but it's kind of...well, it's very serious, Mr. Spencer." he said. "I'm afraid for my life and the life of my family." he whispered.

Eliot sighed. He was going soft. Dammit. "Alright, come on. We'll talk someplace else, though." he grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack and closed the door. Before the door shut, he caught sight of Rachel clutching the wall, staring at him from the kitchen entryway. She looked scared. He winked. "I'll be back, Star."

Rachel nodded and tried to smile. It was, she was sure, her worst performance ever.


	5. Chapter 5

****Family ****by Willowfan

****Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Not even the computer I am writing this on.

****Spoilers: ****Glee season 1&2 and Leverage Season 3

****Description: ******Eli**ot takes the summer off to decompress and spend a little time with his family.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

_Rachel nodded and tried to smile. It was, she was sure, her worst performance ever._

Rachel spent the day with Quinn at the mall, where Quinn had actually managed to help Rachel pick out some clothes that wouldn't make her a social pariah. But she was worried. She didn't know what had kept her uncle out of their lives for so long and all her father would say was that he didn't trust him. Rachel could only imagine what would cause the rift between the two. Apparently growing up, they were very close. Eliot was VERY protective of his brother.

When Eliot joined the Army, he kept in touch and Eli was very proud. But Eliot's letters came less often and then they just stopped. Everyone was worried, thinking the worst. Then came the visit from the US Army, a Colonel Vance to be exact. It seemed Eliot had gone rogue. Colonel Vance said that Eliot now worked for the bad guys and they were given explicit instructions if he was ever to contact them. Eli promised he would, but Rachel and Leroy knew better. Eli might be angry with his brother but he would never betray him without at least hearing his side of the story.

When Eliot returned, he explained what had happened. Why he left the Army, what he had been doing. And what he had been doing since joining up with Nate Ford. Eli and Eliot had reconciled and Eli wished him luck on his path to redemption. Eliot had promised that he would do his best.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, waiting by the brunette's car, waiting for her to unlock it.

Rachel snapped her head up, her brow furrowed. "Yes Quinn?" she had been spacing off thinking about Eliot. "I apologize, my mind is wandering. I am usually quite attentive however recent developments are proving quite distracting."

Quinn nodded. "So I've noticed." she smiled. "Unlock?" she gestured to the car.

Rachel fumbled with her keys. "OH! I apologize." she said. The car beeped once and the doors unlocked. "There you are Quinn." she smiled.

Quinn chuckled lightly. "What's got you so distracted?"

Rachel sighed. "It's Eliot." She said softly. "I love him, very much. But I don't know if I trust him."

Quinn nodded her understanding. "Why not? Has he given you a reason not to?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not…directly."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, and noticed Rachel was avoiding her gaze.

"He left for the Army and then stopped all communication with us for seven years!" Rachel blurted suddenly. "I thought he was dead, and then he comes back and suddenly he is off talking to scary people in suits!"

Quinn glanced at Rachel, amusement etched all over her face. "Mr. Motta? The guy who owns the piano store? How exactly is he scary?"

Rachel grinned. "Ok…maybe he's not THAT scary." She conceded.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Yeah…so. Ready to head home and try some of these outfits on?"

Rachel nodded, now thinking she was just being silly.

"I mean, it's not like he was ACTUALLY in the mob." Quinn laughed. "This is Lima."

Rachel's smile fell and she felt a whimper creep out of her throat.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Eliot sat on the hard bench, a coffee from the Lima Bean in his hand as he waited for Mr. Motta to begin. He sat in many of the interviews with Nate, but he had never really conducted one himself. It wasn't that he didn't have the brains, but he just used his differently. Nate could ask one question and get more info than the client knew they were giving. He just knew what questions to ask.

"So…why don't you tell me why you're interrupting my vacation with my family I haven't seen in seven years?" Eliot asked. Yeah, Nate would definitely take a different approach.

"Mr. Spencer…" Al started, but Eliot cut him off.

"Call me Eliot."

Al nodded. "Eliot…I moved to Lima twenty years ago from New York. I had a good life, made really good money and was at the top of my game." He said nervously.

Eliot nodded.

"When I met Susie, it was like everything in my world didn't matter anymore except for her. She was everything I was ever looking for." Al held out a photo to Eliot.

Eliot took the picture and looked at the happy couple. It was a candid shot of the two of them at dinner. "She's beautiful."

Al nodded. "She was."

Eliot understood. "I'm sorry."

Al shrugged. "It was sixteen years ago. Her pregnancy was complicated from the start, and the labor…well, she was just so tired from the pregnancy. Once Sugar was born, Susie made sure our little girl was safe and then she closed her eyes." Al's voice cracked. "She closed her eyes and never opened them again."

Eliot allowed the man to compose himself. "You mentioned that you thought you were in danger?"

Al nodded, pulling himself back to the present, tucking the photo back into his wallet. "I was a big deal in New York." Al started. "At least, bigger than I am here in Lima."

Eliot narrowed his eyes. "Mob?"

Al looked at the dirt on the ground, nodding slightly. "Not a big shot in that organization, but I made decent money. I knew things, I knew people."

Eliot shook his head. "What happened?"

Al smiled. "Susie." He looked up. "She didn't want that life. So one night, I cashed out everything. Left my credit cards, my identity, everything from my old life and moved to Lima with all of the cash I could scrape together. It wasn't a lot in New York…but in Lima?" he grinned. "Let's just say, our house is paid off and Sugar can go to any school she wants to."

Eliot shrugged. "So what, the mob find you?"

Al rubbed his face. "That's just it. I don't know. I just know that they are in town."

Eliot frowned. He was pretty sure could take the guys in town…ok, he was positive he could take the guys in town, but that would only cause more trouble. The guys in New York would just send more men. And he was on vacation, dammit. "I think if they were here for you, you would know it."

Al nodded. "I'm sure. But, this is just to close to home you know? To close to my baby girl."

Eliot growled as a sudden flash of someone hurting Rachel flashed in his mind. "I get it." he sighed. "Do you recognize anyone? Would any of them know your face?"

Al was again less than helpful. "I don't know. I don't think so, but I can't be sure."

Eliot nodded. "Alright, do you know who they are here for? Who they are talking to?"

Al nodded. "That I do know. His name and everything is in this file." he handed Eliot the file. "He's a bigshot banker here in Lima. He makes regular trips to Cleveland, Indianapolis, Lansing, Harrisburg, Charleston...and I know he has visited New York on several occasions."

Eliot leafed through the file, glancing quickly at the details. "So?"

"This is a new world, Eliot. He shouldn't have to travel. Everything is done on computers now." Al protested.

Eliot shook his head. "Not everything. Computer leaves a trail, no matter how hard you try to hide it. It's out there forever."

Al sighed. "He goes on business trips almost like clockwork every month, and when he gets home he always has a little get together. The people that come to these...soirees...aren't the most upstanding people." he shakes his head. "And I can't prove anything without giving myself away."

Eliot sighed. The least he could do is pass it on to the team. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Al visibly relaxed. "Thank you, thank you so much. Just be careful. He is a dangerous man, whether he seems like it or not."

Eliot opened the file again as he stood. "I've handled worse." he mumbled, walking off. He would send everything to Nate, let him deal with this...Russel Fabray character.

L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G~L/G

Eliot got home and hid the file in his room. "Rachel?" he called out. She was supposed to help with dinner tonight.

"Coming!" the exuberant diva called, running down the stairs.

"Quinn take off?" he asked, tying the apron on.

"Yeah, she was saying something about having to face the music at home." Rachel frowned. "While I don't believe her to be in any mortal danger, I was concerned. She has assured me that nothing more than a scolding and displeased looks are awaiting her."

Eliot nodded. "Ok. So, you have fun today?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Went shopping. I have a good amount of new clothes to sort through now."

Eliot smiled. "Good. I'm throwing away your old ones."

Rachel just squeaked in protest. "Uncle Eliot, why would you do such a thing?!"

Eliot just smirked. "Why would you wear them?" he countered.

Rachel actually turned a little red. "They're cheap. So if...when...they get ruined, they're easy to replace."

Eliot growled.

Rachel looked around the room and her eyes fell on a package that was delivered earlier today. "Oh...here. A package came for you today."

Eliot narrowed his gaze. No one but the team knew he was here...he was pretty sure, anyway.

"Here you go." Rachel handed him the small box and smiled brightly. Subject changed.

Eliot checked the box. It was light, no movement inside, meant it probably wasn't a bomb. Could be any other number of things though and he wasn't taking any chances. "Start the grill, but wait for me before you put anything on it." he muttered, passing her and heading outside.

"I resent that. I am an excellent cook. Daddy says I am always right when I write my letters to the local restaurants suggesting ways they can improve their dishes." Rachel smirked, turning on the burner. She yelped and jumped back when the electronic ignition clicked three times and lit the gas with a 'whumpf'.

Eliot smiled and shook his head. As he entered the back yard, he opened the package carefully, making sure to check all the seams and seals carefully. He removed the paper and carefully lifted the black top off of the small box. "Crap." he muttered.

In the box, neatly seated in a small fitting was an earbud. A small note taped to the lid had two words. 'Put in'

"Dammit Hardison, I'm on vacation!" Eliot growled when he put the earbud in.

"Whoa man, this wasn't my idea." Hardison's voice chirped back over the comm. "But you know how Nate get's, man."

Eliot sighed. "Fine, what do you guys want?"

"We're gonna steal a high school." Nate's voice cut into the conversation.

Eliot just sighed. "She's gonna kill me."


End file.
